F90 Gundam F90
F90 Gundam Formula 90 is a mobile suit from the series of Mobile Suit Gundam F90 model kits, later adapted into manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite its small size, the Gundam F90 mounted not only a standard set of armament (vulcan guns, beam sabers, a beam rifle) but its body was also equipped with 11 hardpoints to mount not only different weapons but also additional armor parts or other equipment. These hardpoints allowed a vast array of new weapons and equipment to be mounted on them - allowed for as many as 26 different variations on the basic F90 frame, making this Gundam a true multi-role unit. It additionally was equipped with a weapon mount on its rear skirt armor, allowing it to mount additional weapons on it as well. two F90 units would be constructed for test flights and evaluations by the Earth Federation Forces' 13th Autonomous Fleet. The weapons of the F90 vary according to the combat situation. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle ;*Mega Beam Bazooka System Features ;*Hardpoints ;*Weapon Mount ;*A.R. (Amuro Ray) AI system (Unit 1) ;*C.A. (Char Aznable) AI system (Unit 2) History Following the Neo-Zeon wars, a time of relative peace began for the Earth sphere, without any major spacenoid uprising. Nevertheless, the Earth Federation Forces decided to maintain their military strength by creating newer mobile suits, designed for this new age. Although Anaheim Electronics had a virtual monopoly for several decades when it came to mobile suit production, the EFF created its own in-house development thinktank, which was called the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI). This organization was tasked with the duty to create new scaled-down mobile suits, which were not only smalled and more lightweight but also mounted the newest weaponry and technology to cope with different combat situations and missions. The SNRI eventually started this project under the name "Formula Project", which resulted in the creation of the F90 Gundam "Formula 90". Two models of this suit were created, which both were tested by the EFF's 13th Autonomous Fleet. Ironically, a remnant Zeon force, calling themselves the "Oldsmobile Army", made its appearance at this time. They stole the F90 Unit 2 and reconfigured it into the OMS-90R Gundam F90. Both Unit 2 and Unit 1 were eventually destroyed when the EFF defeated the Oldsmobile Army. SNRI however continued their Formula Project, which resulted in the creation of the more advanced and powerful Gundam F91. Variants ;*F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type ;*F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type ;*F90E Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type ;*F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type ;*F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type ;*F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type ;*F90S Gundam F90 Support Type ;*F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type ;*F90II Gundam F90II ;*;*;*;**F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type ;*;**F90II-L Gundam F90II Long Range Type ;*F90III-Y Cluster Gundam ;*F90YKai Cluster Gundam Kai Prototype ;*OMS-90R Gundam Formula 90 Picture Gallery f90.jpg|Gundam Formula 90 - (Manga Version) F90-gff-rear.jpg|Gundam F90 - Ver. Ka F-90-ffg-girl.jpg|F90 Gundam Fix Figuration MS Girl GFF - F90 - Gundam Formula F90.jpg|GFF - F90 Gundam Formula 90 References F90 Gundam Formula 90 - Specifications and Design.jpg|F90 Gundam Formula 90 - Specifications/Design External Links *F90 Gundam Formula 90 on MAHQ.net ja:ガンダムF90 (架空の兵器)